My research focuses on assessing health effects of common environmental exposures through improved exposure measurement. In an effort to create resources to enhance exposure measurement, I have been involved in the creation of a biological specimen repository in the context of a large birth cohort in Norway to create a biological specimen repository to evaluate environmental exposures and health effects to pregnant women and their unborn children. We anticipate enrolling 50,000 women and their offspring over 3-4 years. We are currently conducting pilot work to assess means to prevent bacterial contamination of urine samples while still maintaining the analytes of future interest (phenols, phthalates, non-persistent pesticides, arsenic, mercury). In collaboration with Norwegian investigators, we are designing a quality assurance experiment and protocol to assess storage conditions for a variety of parameters. This will take ~2 years to complete. We are also designing a study to use the NIEHS samples and link to the questionnaire data from the mother and the Medical Birth Registry data to assess health effects of a common environmental contaminant, probably phthalates. Whole blood, plasma and urine samples will be collected from women at the 17th week of gestation. A rigorous quality assurance and quality control plan is being implemented to ensure sample quality with regard to potential environmental contamination. Samples from each woman will include 1x2ml EDTA vacutainer of whole blood for trace metal analysis stored at -20oC, ~3 ml of plasma from a heparin tube stored at -80oC, and 10 ml of urine stored at -80oC. This resource will be linked to additional data on the women and children in the Norway Mother and Child cohort study. The sample collection and storage protocol has been developed and agreed upon by all parties. IRB approval has been received for NIEHS participation and sample collection has begun.